1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a pedal assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Pedal assemblies are used with vehicles to provide varying inputs to different systems within the vehicle. Typically, the pedal assembly includes an accelerator pedal for operating an engine or motor and a brake pedal for operating a brake system for slowing and/or stopping the vehicle. In certain vehicles, it is desirable to maintain the operation of the brake system by locking the brake pedal in a depressed position to keep the vehicle in a parked state. It is further desirable to unlock the brake pedal from the depressed position by depressing the accelerator pedal or further depressing the brake pedal. One solution for maintaining the operation of the brake system involves the pedal assembly having first gear and a second gear coupled to one another. The first and second gears are rotatable and have opposing configurations. The brake pedal has a hook that pivots to selectively engage the first gear. The accelerator pedal has an arm that pivots to selectively engage the second gear. The opposing configuration of the first and second gears puts the latch and the arm in tension when both engage their respective gears for retaining the brake pedal in the depressed position.
The rotation of the gears, the pivoting of the latch, and the pivoting of the arm do not occur along a common axis. Instead, the gears, latch, and arm are spaced from one another on varying axes. As such, the volume within the vehicle that is needed to fit the components of the pedal assembly is increased. Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop an improved pedal assembly for a vehicle.